The confusing year
by wishiwaswanted
Summary: Hermione arrives at Hogwarts ready to be a 7th year. But as soon as she sees Harry she thinks shes head over heals in love with him But, when she finds out that she has to live with Draco, her feelings suddenly change.... my first fic... PLEASE r&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat up in her bed and slowly looked out the bright window.

_Oh great, _she thought, _snow! And today I have to travel…_

She turned and threw her legs over the side of the bed. 6:30. She had just enough time to take a nice, relaxing shower before going down to the train station. The only thing that she was really excited about was finally being able to see Ron and Harry. She had missed them so much over the long winter break. She wanted to see how they looked. She had always secretly thought Harry was cute, but she wondered if he had changed.

She took her shower and got dressed. When she started downstairs, a sudden sadness took over her excited mood. She would be leaving her parents again. As everyone knew, they had always been extremely close, and she always had trouble leaving them. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw her parents, sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a hot meal. After they all ate, Hermione hugged them dearly, gave them both two big kisses on the cheek, and got on the bus, who's destination was the train station. She couldn't wait to meet Ron at the station! It would be a fun train ride, and when they got to Hogwarts, she would finally get to see Harry. Of course, he hadn't gone anywhere for the winter. He couldn't imagine living with his aunt and uncle for a month! As Hermione neared the train station, her heart started beating faster and faster. She stepped out of the bus, and saw one of her best friends.

"RON!" she yelled as she ran across the station and tightly embraced her friend. "I've missed you SO much!"

As soon as they boarded the train, they didn't stop talking, except of course to eat. They had so much to talk about that the 6 hour train ride seemed to short.

When the train got to a stop, Hermione ran out of it, got her bag and hurried to the spot Harry would greet her. She had waited for 15 minutes, and was about to go in, when sheheard "Hey". She turned around and saw Harry.

_"WOW"_ she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, is that really you...?" Hermione asked, still in shock from what she saw...

"Have I really changed that much? Come on...give me a hug!" while saying that, Harry walked up to Hermione and gave her a big hug...

Hermione tried to ignore that he changed so much, and they talked for hours. They talked about the holidays, and about what they would be doing and looking forward to in the upcoming year... When she found out she was assigned Headgirl, she was SO excited! She was positive this would mean spending more time with Ron or Harry. She couldn't imagine anyone else getting the position. Boy, was she wrong...

"And, the Headboy will be...Draco Malfoy"

Hermione was shocked. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve this. "Darn, I'm gonna be stuck with that MUD-BLOOD all year?" you could hear Draco yelling across the room. They were both not looking forward to the year at all...

Once she got to her room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch in the main room. "Well well well, if it isn't Granger" he hissed. "Malfoy, leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran into her room. She sat on her bed. Then he came back into her mind. Harry. He had gone from being an adorable little boy to a VERY attractive teenager. His voice had deepened, and he had an AMAZING body. Hermione thought she could sit and look at it ALL day. But there was only one problem - they were best friends, and that was all they would ever be. She knew Harry didn't see her as more than a buddy. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if they liked each other as more than friends. She went to bed thinking that.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other on Harry's bed.

"Did you see how much she's changed, Ron? I mean, she's like, a grown up now!" Harry hadn't been able to stop talking about Hermione all night. It was driving Ron crazy. "If you like her so much, as her out!"

But no, Harry knew he couldn't do that. Before the holiday break, Harry and Ginny had promised each other that they would go out when they got back. That was when Harry was madly inlove wth Ginny. But, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful Hermione had gotten.

The next morning, when Hermione got up, she walked out of her room to find a horrible suprise. "Morning mud-blood" She had hoped it had all been a dream, but no it hadn't. She was really sharing a commen room with Malfoy.

"You know, it really is sweet..." He said with a smug look on his face.. "what is?" Hermione asked...

"The whole business about you and none other than..."


End file.
